everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurel Luceat
Laurel Luceat is the son of Apollo and a dryad named Daphne, though she certainly didn't start out as a tree. A lovable idiot with an understandable fear of fire, not only is this young nature spirit affected drastically by the seasons, but he is destined to save his girlfriend from her own pet snake by shooting it dead. The only issue with this? He can't shoot an arrow to save his life... or Phoebe's. Ye gods... Character What Is Laurel Like? Laurel Luceat can be described in many different ways, but the most apt one is 'mercurial'. Laurel's moods change frequently (though he has four core personalities) and every day yields new surprises that show unexpected depths to his character! But, who is Laurel Luceat? It all depends on the time of year! See, Laurel is fundamentally a tree. As with a tree, he changes with the seasons, each season yielding a template that pretty much dictates his behavior. SPRING: In the spring, Laurel acts in a way that indicates that he thinks he's dreaming: understandable when you consider that he was technically sleeping all winter long. However, this sleepy demeanor doesn't last nearly as long as people would like because soon enough, Laurel's energetic side unfolds. Truth be told, Laurel is similar to a small child during spring, viewing the world with curiosity and asking tons of questions, no matter how insignificant or stupid they may seem. He can actually be pretty wise during these months, since he can see connections most people cannot during this time. SUMMER: FALL: WINTER: What Does Laurel Like To Do? fail at archery What Does Laurel Look Like? a cutie pie Myth- (insert myth name here) How The Myth Goes Summarize or link it. How Does (insert name here) Fit Into It? What happened after the myth? How were they born? Any juicy backstory details? Relationships (insert name here)'s Family Do they get along with their parents? Is anyone dead? Any siblings? (insert name here)'s Friends Do they get along with any other students? Who? What is their relationship like? (insert name here)'s Enemies Who do they hate? Why? What is their relationship like? (insert name here)'s Pet Who is their animal companion? Describe their relationship! (insert name here)'s Romantic Life romance is in the cards for him if you know what I'm saying ;) Outfits What do they wear? Use this table and just add more when needed. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: 1st Period: 2nd period ''' '''3rd Period: 4th period: 5th Period: 6th Period: If you don't like this format, you can always use a table. Quotes What do they say? Catch-phrases? Any random stuff that's witty? Themes What song describes them? Trivia *Random facts Author's Notes *What do you have to say about them? Anything you need to clear up? *Anything about them outside their universe *Don't be afraid to break the fourth wall! Gallery This is where the art goes! Use this gallery! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Neutrals